


walls

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can read this, thank a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walls

Hogwarts has no graveyard.

Its fields are vast and open; its children play games and roll along the thick, lush grass.

When it is his turn, he knows, no one will claim him. Bone by bone, brick by brick, he will be walled into this place he shed his lifeblood for, drop by drop, until he seeps into the very walls. He hears the echoes of those before him.

The fields outside are vast and green, as healthy as the Meadows grown atop those dead of plague.

Hogwarts has no graveyard.

Hogwarts needs no graveyard.

Its dead still dwell within.

*  



End file.
